Luminaris
|-|Luminaris= |-|Uriel= Summary Luminaris is a character from the 5th timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World, summoned into the white room along with others. A kind, if somewhat unusual being, Luminaris seeks to help protect the humanity of this world, whether it be from demons or their own foolishness. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Luminaris Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Appears Male, Genderless in actuality Age: Unknown, at least several thousand years Classification: Empyrean, Persona User, Messiah, Archangel, Mist Flame User, Magus, Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 187 cm Likes: Justice, peace, protecting others Dislikes: Demons, war, people who hurt the innocent or go against the greater good Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes and Uriel | High 8-C, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works and as The One | 8-A, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works, Magecraft, Sword of Paracelsus and as The One Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Ranged Weapon Mastery, Expert Melee combatant, Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Aer Manipulation (Which allows for Biological Manipulation and Life Manipulation), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, BFR, Portal Creation, Holy Manipulation, Purification, Invisibility, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Type 2), Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Paralysis, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Empowerment (via willpower). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Healing, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (can nullify debuffs). Invulnerability to Physical Piercing Attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Transmutation, Willpower Manipulation |-|Second Set= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Possession, Magic, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Commandments (Graces make their holders immune to Demonic Curses), Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation (Can emit heat and fire far superior to Hellblaze), Regeneration Negation, Statistics Amplification (His power steadily increases from dawn until it reaches its peak at noon), Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Death Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation brings death to demons) and Pain Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation fills non-demons with intense pain), Flight, Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks with double the power, should still know Full Counter), Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (actively with Ice Break, passively with Almighty Attacks, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection/Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Healing, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Invulnerability to Ice Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation with Rho Aias, can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder, Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Immortality and Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Harpe and likely other Noble Phantasms, Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Subjective Reality with Real Illusions |-|Third Set= All previous abilities, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Forcefield Creation (Able to create a fivefold elemental barrier that disperses an attack's kinetic energy), Power Mimicry with Sword of Paracelsus, Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of mortals to replenish their mana), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds for as long as they have a proper mana supply), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area, can resist Data Drain) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable to the others), higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes and Uriel | Large Building level, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works and as The One | Multi-City Block level, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works, Magecraft, Sword of Paracelsus and as The One Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Can move and attack faster than the human eye can track), higher with Statistics Amplification | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed, higher with Statistics Amplification | Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed, higher with Statistics Amplification Lifting Strength: Class 5, Class 10 with Telekinesis | Class 25, Class 50 with Telekinesis | Class K, higher with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Wall Class+, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes and Uriel | Large Building Class, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works and as The One | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with Artes, Uriel, Ark, Unlimited Blade Works, Magecraft, Sword of Paracelsus and as The One Durability: Wall level+, higher with Statistics Amplification | Large Building level, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher as The One | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Statistics Amplification, far higher with as The One Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, hundreds of meters with projectiles, several kilometers with Persona Skills, Planetary with Aer Manipulation, Teleportation and Domain | Extended Melee Range, several kilometers with Persona Skills, tens of kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with Aer Manipulation, Teleportation and Domain | Same as before Standard Equipment: Dein Nomos, The Azoth Sword and multiple jewels Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses Melchior's vast knowledge of magic and humanity, Melchior was capable of resurrecting ancient long lost technology just by observing it once, extremely skilled with various weapons) Weaknesses: Sunshine weakens at night and after high noon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goddess: Luminaris possesses the physiology of a Goddess Clan member *'Flight:' Luminaris can manifest Goddess Clan wings from light to freely fly. *'Possession:' Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Sariel used this ability to possess Solaseed, and his power caused her body to grow to full maturity. Grace and Goddess Abilities Sunshine: Luminaris possesses the Grace known as Sunshine. It allows him to become stronger with the rise of the sun to the point where he can become nigh-invincible, but will weaken as the sun sets. *'Cruel Sun:' Luminaris forms a miniature sun in his hand that radiates immense heat. He can control its movements, using it to strike enemies as well as standing on it and using it as a flying vehicle. He can greatly enlarge the sun by putting more power into it. *'Greatest Sun:' Luminaris forms a large version of Cruel Sun, throws it at his opponent, and creates a huge explosion. Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. *'Arrow of Salvation:' Luminaris shoots a beam of light from his hands at his enemy. It brings a painless death to demons, but non-demons pierced by it are filled with intense agony. *'Killing Saucer:' Luminaris creates spinning blades of light in his hands that rotate at high speeds and slash his enemies. Artes *'Crimson Wolf:' Luminaris swings Dein Nomos to the right, making a wide slash. He then returns it to the center, raising it into the air and downward immediately. As it returns to Luminaris, Dein Nomos spins vertically, dragging enemies along with it. Grabbing the hilt, Duke then slashes downward with crimson energy while dashing forward, damaging all caught in the attack. *'Dragon Ascendent:' Luminaris flips Dein Nomos onto the ground before him, facing upward, and the sword then rises upward through the target in the mirage of a flaming dragon. *'Havoc Heaven:' Luminaris swings his blade in a large flaming circle, striking all targets within range. This move can also seal the opponents abilities as well. *'Shock Thrust:' Luminaris releases a shock wave along the ground. This attack has a chance to weaken magical powers. *'Bloody Howling:' Luminaris summons a dark or otherworldly force, described as an anathema to damage the enemy, or small blue flames form an octagon-like glyph on the ground, and pink-red flames of dark energy erupt from the ground as it cries out an eerie moan. *'Holy Rain:' Causes a rain of light to fall upon the enemy. *'Flame Dragon:' A sphere of fire forms, followed by a fiery dragon being summoned from the flame and burns the opponent. *'Tempest:' Luminaris creates a cyclone that gathers all enemies a short distance outside into the area-of-effect before striking them with lightning. Persona Abilities Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Uriel: The Persona possessed by Luminaris and a Persona of the Aeon Arcana. * Kill Rush: Deals multiple strikes to a single enemy * Swift Strike: Deals multiple strikes to all enemies * Sukukaja: Increases the target's Hit/Evasion rate * Rakukaja: Increases the target's durability * Fatal End: Deals a powerful slash attack to the enemy * Tarukaja: Increases the target's attack * Dekunda: Removes all stat penalties from the target(s) * Masukukaja: Increases multiple target's Hit/Evasion rate * Heat Wave: Deals a powerful strike that targets all enemies * Marakukaja: Increases multiple target's durability * Diarahan: Fully restores the target's health * Matarukaja: Increases multiple target's attack * Samarecarm: Revives the target, fully restoring their health * Akasha Arts: Deals multiple very powerful strikes to all enemies * God's Hand: Deals a severe strike attack to the target * Bufu: Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. * Bufula: Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. * Bufudyne: Inflicts a large amount of Ice damage to a single opponent. * Mabufu: Inflicts a small amount of Ice damage to all enemies. * Mabufula: Inflicts a moderate amount of Ice damage to all enemies. * Dia: Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. * Diarama: Restores a moderate amount of health to one member of the party. * Marin Karin: Charms the target to win them over to Luminaris' side. * Tentarafoo: Luminaris instills panic in all of his enemies. * Ice Boost: Enhances the effectiveness of ice attacks by 50%. * Spirit Drain: Absorbs a little bit of energy from the enemy. * Mind Charge: Following a spontaneous or "all-powerful" attack will be 2.5 times stronger. * Ice Break: Decreases enemy's resistance to Ice attacks. * Ice Amp: Enhances Ice attacks by 50%. * Mabufudyne: Inflicts heavy ice damage on all enemies. * Megidolaon: Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes, bypassing all elemental resistances and special defenses. * Vorpal Blade: Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. (1.5x "Great" condition bonus) * Angelic Grace: Doubles evasion rate against all except Slash, Strike, Pierce, and Almighty. Orgia Mode: Boosts Luminaris' combat abilities for a short time, while also removing negative status effects. The improved version known as EX Orgia Mode further boosts Luminaris' attack, speed and defense, while also granting regeneration during the time that the mode is active. Noble Phantasms Sword of Paracelsus: Magic Sword of the Element User: A Mystic Code in the form of a sword composed of ultra-high density Elixir. It is mainly used to enhance, assist and amplify the power of magecraft, allowing for instant use of ritualistic magic. By using the five elements as a catalyst, it is able to simulate a false version of True Ether, a force from the Age of Gods, to destroy anything around it. However, the blade's true power lies in its nature as a "quantum computer" that analyzes and steals magical properties of the opponent. Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Luminaris sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Luminaris can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant, and he can even use them in a manner of Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, allowing him to bombard his enemies with swords shot out as arrows from a distance and all directions. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is two to three times much higher than if he were to project swords alone. Using reinforcement, he can create modified versions of the weapons he projects, giving them new abilities such as creating spatial distortions or homing on his opponents seen through his versions of Caladbolg and Hrunting. By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Luminaris can fire them as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. Luminaris's recorded Noble Phantasms include: * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: A pair of short swords that are warded by various protective spells, they rank up Luminaris' Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond with each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown, and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. * Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg that Fergus mac Róich wields. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses, which are as durable as Berserker's skin, by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's swords. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Luminaris can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: Luminaris' greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only protection capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process. However, Luminaris takes damage for every segment that is pierced. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. * Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to Luminaris should he stab another Servant with it. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a distinctive shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't an outstanding sword by itself. Its real strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Luminaris boasts an unmatched EX-Rank in this skill, allowing him to create a crystal called the Philosopher's Stone, artificial spirits called Elementals who correspond to the five elements (Fire, earth, water, wind, and void/ether), homunculi (Artificial humans endowed with the ability to think), among many others. Additionally, by using a leyline connected to his territory, he is able to mass produce jewels for Jewel Magecraft. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At A-Rank, Luminaris is able to create a "Temple", which is superior to the Workshop of a lower Magus. Personal Skills Elemental: The ability to create and make use of spirits who correspond to the five elements. By using a high-density crystal as a base, each of the Elementals have properties related to their element (Fire Elementals are made of concentrated flames and can emit high temperatures, Earth Elementals have extremely high mass and are as durable as adamantite/diamonds, etc). Notably, Void/Ether Elementals are difficult to create due to being made of something different than Ether Clumps. High-Speed Incantation: A skill allowing Luminaris to speak magic incantations at an accelerated speed. At an incredibly high A-Rank, Luminaris' use of this skill is comparable to Medea's High-Speed Divine Words, allowing him to cast High-Thaumaturgy in the time it would take to enact a single-action spell. This turns normally lengthy incantations into simply uttering "O' Element". Additionally, he is able to use this skill to make his Jewel Magecraft more efficient. Philosopher's Stone: A skill that allows Luminaris to purify and accumulate magical energy into a crystal known as the Philosopher's Stone. While the effects greatly vary depending on the skill's rank, Luminaris' A-Rank allows him to even bestow pseudo-immortality on any target of his choosing. Mist Flame Abilities *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. *'Illusion:' He can use his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. **'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Luminaris uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepathy Users